1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to techniques for the reception of insulating mineral fibers, particularly glass fibers, to separate under the fibering machines, fibers and ambient gases, particularly induced gases or gases having been used for drawing these fibers, to produce a mat of mineral wool.